Socially Awkward
by Koala-monster
Summary: Tweek tweak is finally released from Hell's Pass mental institution and Craig is reintroduced into his life but there is something odd and Tweek senses it . part one of two!


If I was to describe myself I'd use the phrase "socially awkward" but that would be an under statement since this is my fifth time leaving Hell Pass mental institution due to constant panic attacks and delusions that control my life. The only benefit of leaving that hell hole is the comfort of my own bed, even though I don't sleep, it's just nice not having some whacko screaming about the apocalypse at four in the morning. As I walk back to my house alone, because my parents are too busy working at the coffee shop to pick me up, I notice the cracks in the pavement and avoid them, I'm not superstitious just cautious. Whilst kicking the snow as I walk I wonder if anyone at school has missed me or even noticed that I've been gone for the past month. Im pulled out of my trance to the sound of a blaring car horn, as I turn around trembling from the shock I notice a raven haired boy with piercing blue eyes, the same eyes that got me through the sleepless nights and drugged up afternoons after my morning pills, "Hey dude, long time no see," once i clear my throat and grab a fist full of hair, I manage a simple,"Hi Craig."  
A smile creeps apon Craig's face, the sort of smile that only happens once in a blue moon, well for Craig anyway. I smile nervously and attempt to chit chat but I'm interrupted by," Tweek get in the car you're going to freeze to death and I only got you back, I don't want to lose my best friend again," I climb in to passengers seat of the crappy clio that Craig got for his seventeenth, I hit my head off the frame of the door and slouch grabbing my head in pain only to be met by Craig grabbing my cheeks and squeezing them together," You'll be fine, you survived Hell's Pass you can survive that! As Cartman would say,'Don't be a little faggot'," as we both laugh at the thought of an angry Eric, the car begins to move and Craig tells me the gossip that I missed. Even though Craig is a monotone dickhead around the rest guys and a teenage heart throbe around the girls, around me he is a funny,caring and understanding son of a bitch and the only reason he opens up to me is because there is only about ten people in South Park know I exist, including my parents. I guess thats the benefits of being socially awkward.

The cars pulls up into my driveway and the engine cuts. I figit with my hands, pulling at my rag nails and biting at the skin of my lip, this is usually normal for me but I must be making some kind of noise will I'm doing it because Craig is staring at me and I squeak," sorry Craig, um do- do you um want to come inside for some- ahh- coffee? only if you want to, you don't have to you probably have other plans or have school wo-," Craig silences me by covering my mouth with his hand," Tweek, I'm never too busy to spend time with my favourite dude," Craig looks at me with an embarrassed look as if he had done something wrong, he pulls his hand away and gets out of the car waiting for me to get out so he could lock up even though I don't think anyone would want this scrap metal. I fumble with my keys while Craig towers over me causing me to spasm and squeak, I soon stop when a hand is placed on my shoulder giving me some comfort, I'm not used these sort of simple tasks instead I'm usually drugged up in a corner staring at the same picture of a kitten hanging on a branch implying some kind of 'hang in there' message I was normally to high go 're inside after about ten minutes, Craig is sprawled out on the couch and I'm heating up the coffee pot in the kitchen, I hear the 'friends' theme tune from the living room. I bring in the mugs, spilling about half the coffee in the process,"I would have helped you if you asked," I shrug and sit down sipping at the best coffee I've ever made, well the only normal I've had without crushed pills in a while. I give up on the coffee and instead close my eyes while Craig is laughing at something that I'm too tired to care about. I open my eyes only to be blinded by the dawn of day, I pull my bed covers over my head and groan at the thought of school. I sleeply wander down stairs with a few spasms along the way, only to realise that there is someone sleeping on the couch with my favourite blanket pulled over them. I cautiously approach them to only be startled by a load yawn and them sitting up," PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AHH-" I run into the kitchen and hear footsteps behind me, I'm grabbed from behind and pulled in a tight hug and my hair being stroked,"shh Tweek, calm. It's me, Craig." I stop screaming and pull away from the tight warn embrace to examine the raven haired boy who currently has a bed head and some stubble, I don't have a problem with facial hair since I can't grow any," THE FUCK CRAIG -AH- WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I'm met by a confused and concered look which makes me realise why he was here," I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it in a rude way,I'm so sorry Craig, I'm so stupid! Damn it Tweek hold it together!" Craig laughes with a tired smile," you talk in your sleep and I heard some interesting stories Mr Tweek Tweak." With this I realise Craig must have carried me upstairs and changed me into my sweats and baggy Denver Broncos tee. His tired smile turns into a perverted grin and winks at me, I fucking hate it when he does that it makes me want to scream. "Well, I'll leave you to breakfast while I get a shower," Craig Tucker is in my shower. Naked in my shower. The temptation is so great to just follow him, look at your self Tweek you're acting like a loved up school girl. I forget about breakfast and get dressed instead, pulling on my demin skinny jeans and green jumper I hear Craig sing in the shower, I put my ear to the door and listen to the lyrics he's singing,"~If you ever leave me baby, leave some morphine at my door because it will take a whole lot of medication to realise what I used to have~" the singing stops and so does the shower, I run back to my bedroom giggling to myself, I haven't been this happy in months, its just what Craig does to me. I pull on my worn out black converse, tying them and pulling my jeans over them. Craig emerges from my bathroom which is full of steam, he is towel drying his hair and wearing his same old ripped skinny jeans and rolling stones t-shirt and blue vans," you would happen to have some deo for my bo?" I laugh at his pathetic attempt at a joke and throw him my lynx,"you excited to see everyone again?" Craig already knew the answer but i felt rude not replying,"No, I hate most of them. They all think I'm crazy." This wasn't news to Craig since he has been defending me since middle school from cunts like Eric Cartman and Bebe Stevens. They think I'm crazy because I cry in class and then shortly after I spasm and pass out, Craig sees past this and so do a few others but people still mock and pick on me. I'm not crazy, I'm just socially awkward.

I grab my to go coffee flask and a packet of belvita since I didn't make breakfast like I was suppose to, behind me I hear Craig crunching on an apple while texting," Dude Kenny is excited to see you, he text me five times since we woke up," Craig pulls a face at his phone and locks it," Tucker, is that a jealous look in your eye?" I smile nervously hoping he doesnt think I'm an idiot," Yes it is, you know Kenny is a man slut, he'll be all over you like he is with everyone else in South Park." "Craig I'm nothing special,trust me." "I do, it's Kenny I don't trust."  
I lock up and get into the Clio,"Craig i know you and Kenny have history together but he's a good guy under all his whoring ways," the only reply i get from Craig is a sigh and a forced smile. After the short drive from my house to South Park high school I begin to feel sick. I don't know if I can deal with all this again. I get out of the car, throwing my rucksack over my shoulder, placing my flask into the cup holder and well basically just going over the to do list I mentally made last night in my sleep, so far i haven't fucked it up yet. Emphasizes on the yet. I catch up with Craig who has stormed ahead,eventually I grab his jacket breathless,"Jesus Christ Craig," I'm panting like a dog in the sun," What's the rush? It's just school." I laugh and immediately stop when I notice Craig is being his monotone, dickhead self. This should be interesting. "Tweek just act normal for once." That hit me right in heart, a stabbing pain starts and I feel sick again, my only comfort has left me, well just until school ends. I continue up the steps counting how many foot steps I take, so far I'm on 27 until I'm stopped by a tall, blonde, tan Kenneth James McCormick, no one ever knew how he got so tan, he jokes by saying he spends to much time in hell ,don't know what that's all about,"There's my favourite blonde, well after myself that is," Kenny laughs as do I and I'm pulled into his classic orange parka, a shy Butters peers around kenny's right side waving, I'm no sooner out of a hug from Kenny, to be brought back into one from butters ,"Oh hamburgers Tweek, I've missed you so much," I'm held at arms length and examined by the small, fragile boy that is Leopold Butters Stotch," You've lost weight and gotten somewhat taller Tweek, I think your little holiday did you the world of good!" This 'holiday' Butters is talking about is obviously some lie Kenny told him to protect his fragile mind, we dont know what it is but Kenny treats Butters like a little brother which exactly what he needs.  
The bell rings and I jump which gets me a few dirty looks but they're ignore since I get them every day of the week. I walk into home room studying my new time table that has been made to be more,'Tweek friendly' would be the way to put it, all they've done is added a few more free periods. I search for a sit and notice the only one left is beside Cartman and in front of Bebe. I mutter a few choice words to myself and sit down placing my folders on my desk," Look what the mentally retarded cat dragged in," I look from the corner of my eye and sigh," Good -AHH- morning Cartman." Smooth Tweek, real smooth. " I see you're still crazy with you're stupid little noises,faggot." He turns to Clyde for a knuckle touch but is met by a death glare from Craig instead,"What's your problem Tucker? Can't take your eyes off my beautifully sculpted face?" Stan and Kyle break out in fits of laughter beside Craig causing him to smirk ," you're pathetic." Craig turns around to the laughing duo and continues their conversation, not like he's gonna get much response without them pissing themselves first. The role is called by some half drunken ginger woman and we leave, I've got biology first and I'm pretty sure we're on the topic of sexual reproduction, fuck. I go to my asigned seat that must have been empty the whole time I was gone and begin to fear who might sit beside me. Once again the phrase," socially awkward" comes to mind.

As I begin to break down at the thought of sitting beside someone like Eric, I fall into a translucent state. My delusions start to take over me once more, I can't believe I couldn't even control myself for one day. Damn. I haven't even noticed if any one is sitting beside me yet, its better to just let myself fall in and out of this state.  
The fluorescent lights of the biology room begin to dim and a darkness takes its place. A figure walks towards me, I can't see their face but they have some sort of weapon, I'm not sure if I'm reliving a memory or creating my own. "Tweek. You're in grave danger Tweek. Your ability will only bring you pain." The figure stabs me with a blunt knife and I awaken screaming, tears running down my cheeks and the pain in my stomach eases,"uhm, Tweek is it? Would you like to get some fresh air or water?" I look up and a grey haired man towers over me with a concerned look,"yes please." I run out of the room that is now whispering about the scene I just made, I crash against the lockers and slide down them crying while grabbing fist fulls of hair,"I need help." This was the only thing I could think of as I choke on my sobs, Craig's right why can't I be normal just for one day, thats all I ask only day. I must be bald by now with the amount of my dirty blonde mane lying on the ground. Great now I'm crazy and bald, fuck sake now I'm starting to believe the bullshit people say about me, I can't be crazy I'm only seventeen. God, I feel like Gollum from the Lord of the rings. One last sob escapes from my throat and I stand up, I give my self a short pep talk and return to biology but once my foot steps inside the door the bell rings, fabulous. I grab my things and leave, I think that's his name, gives me a sympathetic look and nods, I force some kind of smile and wipe my eyes. The whispers are still following me and the dirty looks but i just put my head down and hum to myself eventually I reach my locker and place my folder inside exchange it for a brightly coloured textbook with 'poetry' written on the front in block white writing. I don't care what people say I love poetry mostly because it allows me to express my problems, which I have a lot of. "Hey, fag you seen jewboy, pussy or dick head?" I grinned my teeth at the fact that Eric is standing beside me," I assume you're talking about Kyle,Stan and Craig? No i haven't, they were all in maths last. Why do you need them?" Fatass seems speechless for once in his life,"well,umm, that's for me to know and you to find out!" I quote Craig because it seems like an appropriate response,"you're pathetic."  
I walk away feeling pretty good about myself,"Tweek I swear to God if you've seen them you'll be in grave danger," Cartman may have said it in his sarcastic, annoying voice but them words manage to bring me to a halt,"what?" I turn around but Cartman is gone. A shiver runs down my spine, guess I'm not the only on who is "socially awkward".

English is almost over and it's the first time I've ever been happy to leave the class. I pack away my things and wait for the bell, I'm quite hungry too which is strange since I don't usually have an appetite for well, anything. As I leave the class and walk down the stairs, I notice at the bottom of the stairs Wendy and Stan having a fight which isn't unusual,"I'm sick and tired of you 'protecting' him Stan! Why can't you protect me hm?" Stan's face is blank and he's lost for words, I pass them but I manage to hear Stan's muttered reply," because it's my job and I wasn't assigned to you." This caught my attention, his job what on earth does that mean? My curiosity gets the better of me and I approach Stan when Wendy storms off ,"um.. hey Stan, sorry for AHH eavesdropping but I heard it was AH your job to protect someone?"  
"Yea Tweek, we we're talking about Kyle. Apparently Wendy's the jealous type," Stan releases a pathetic laugh and sighs running a hand through his hair where his poof ball hat usually sits but instead he is holding which is a sure sign that he is either annoyed or worried. I don't know what it is but I just pick up on these things with out realising. Stan coughs and stares me in the eyes,"where's Craig? Why isn't he with you Tweek?" Stan's voice is bland and his eyes look like they are examining my soul,"it's school so umm... Craig prefers everyone else than me ha.. guess being normal is better than a freak," a sob escapes my throat and I stare at my feet ,"Tweek you're not a freak, Craig is just not good at his job," what job? Jesus why does everyone have a job? Stan pats my shoulder and leaves but he seems to be pissed at Craig now. My curiosity is gonna kill me, guess I'm the cat. The rest of the day passed rather quickly probably because my mind was somewhere else, it was mostly about Craig's so called job and what it has to do with me. As I walk down the hallways I see Craig talking to Stan ,"you know what happens when we leave our faders, we lose all control and it creates a great imbalance," Craig looks at his tattooed arms and sighs like he knows Stan is right,"don't lecture me Stan,I've read the handbook and laws as much as you. Just because I haven't been in the Knights as long as you doesn't mean you can judge me." Stan shakes his head and leaves, Craig spots me hiding behind the lockers,"Tweek, I can see you. Come on I'll drive us to mine and you can copy up on you chemistry notes," Craig smiles and holds out his hand to suggest some sort of welcome ,"okay Craig, I'm coming," I forget about Craig's cruel words and ignorance, like how could I not accept his apology since this is Craig's way of say sorry. I grab Craig's hand and walk out with him, once I take Craig's hand I feel a spark of energy running through my veins, it feels like I've been recharged and all my awful feelings and problems disappear. We reach Craig's house, he lives on his own since his dad left his family last month, its a typical bachelor pad: black walls, shaggy carpet, band posters every where basically it was Craig in a nutshell. "Sorry for the mess, make yourself at home. Well this will basically be your home from on." I smile at the thought of living with Craig but I'm brought back to reality when Craig bounces onto the couch," would you actually want me to live here Craig?" I laugh trying to cover up my serious question, this grabs his attention since he is looking me in the eyes and clenching his jaws,"Tweek, nothing would make me happier. The thought of me waking up to see you're freckled cheeks and coffee brown eyes sounds like heaven," my jaw drops. He didn't just say that. I'm delusional, yes this is just one of my hallucinations. "No Tweek you're not hallucinating," my eyes shoot up and stare directly at Craig's ice blue orbs,"I have a lot of explaining to do Tweek." Great, confrontation just what socially awkward mess like me needs. 


End file.
